1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved thermally cyclable electrical switch construction and to an improved switch blade subassembly therefor as well as to improved methods of making such an electrical switch construction and such a subassembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical switch construction having a housing means carrying a thermally cyclable switch blade means and an adjustable set lever switch blade means cooperable with the cyclable switch blade means when the set lever switch blade means is moved relative to the housing means to an operating position thereof by an actuator means that is carried by the housing means, the housing means carrying calibrating means for calibrating the set lever switch blade means.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,137--Vogelsberg
It appears that the set lever switch blade means of item (1) above has an ambient bimetal member separate therefrom which will have one end thereof act on the free end of a set lever of the set lever switch blade means with that ambient bimetal lever being pivotally mounted and being calibrated by an adjusting screw acting against the other end of the pivotally mounted ambient bimetal member.
However, it is also known to form the set lever means of the set lever switch blade means from an ambient bimetal member having one end thereof secured to the contact end of the switch blade and the other end thereof secured to a rigid lever member which acts against the actuator cam of the electrical switch construction. The free end of that rigid lever member and the free end of the switch blade are both carried by a spring clip which is adjusted relative to the switch housing to calibrate that set lever switch blade means in the switch housing whereby such calibration movement moves both free ends of the ambient bimetal lever means and the switch blade of the set lever switch blade means in unison.
In other known thermally cyclable electrical switch constructions, the set lever switch blade means is not calibrated and a calibration means is utilized to calibrate the thermally cyclable switch blade means of the electrical switch construction.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,789--Hild et al.